Digimon Movie 2: The Lost Light
by Suicidal-Typos
Summary: A New Digimon Destined shows up, Trouble occers to destroy the digital world.Will the digital world be saved? Stick with it, and find out! Reviews please! Also Finally it is now completed!
1. Chapter One A New Face

Fanfic  
  
Written by: Emma and Andiavas   
  
Digimon Movie 2: The Lost Light  
  
Authors Note  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone this is kind of a werid fanficcie but its 'interesting' it has action, adventure, suspense, and a bit of romance! Now at the beginning you WILL get confussed.. now the deal with the beginning is.. a new girl named Nistasha, is the spirit of darkness BUT the crest of Hope. I attepted to make up the names so I used BlackLadymon her spirit form, and Darklamon as her beast form. I hope this explains most of the beginning to you. Andiavas and I both hope you enjoy this fanfic. Thank you! And please give us reviews!! Enjoy!!  
  
~Emma and Andiavas~  
  
Chapter One- A new face  
  
Kouji stands infrount of a large Digimon nameed Darkmon he says "SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
ACTIVATE!!!!" He soon spirt Evoles to Lobomon "BEAST EVOLUTION!" he beasts evolves to KenodGarurumon.  
  
Darkmon laughs loudly "HA! You will never defeat me!" He swoops down from  
  
the sky heading straight for Kouji with his long claws extending outward.   
  
Nistasha stands from afar stareing at Darkmon and her short black hair with purple highlights gleam in the sunlight.Her blue eyes stare.Her outfit consists of black everything. Nistasha sighs "Spirit evolution!" darkness surrounds her as she appers as a digimon called Blackladymon."Beast EVOLUTION!" she roars as she transforms into a somewhat of a angel of darkness digimon.This digimon went by the name of Darklamon. Her long claws hang low as she floats in the air.She then teleports infront of Darkmon. Her long claw touches his face giving a full shock through out his body. Darkmon lets out a sherik of pain and soon ends up pulmeting into the ground.  
  
Kouji blinks as he goes back to his humen form "Eh.. thanks..".  
  
Nistasha smirks as she returns to her humen form aswell "Anytime.." she turns around and begins to walk down a path.  
  
Kouji blinks and runs after her "Whats your name?" he says.   
  
Nistasha stops and she her head turns glanceing at koji " Nistasha.. Nistasha's the name.. what about yours?"   
  
Kouji blushes slightly a light red "Kouji.. So your a Spirit, what one?"   
  
Nistasha easily says, " Darkness, but I'm the crest of hope " she nods a bit "and I already know your the spirit of light." she shurgs lightly "see you around."   
  
Kouji blinks "Wait!"   
  
Nistasha turns around oncemore "What Now?"   
  
Kouji says "Arn't you apart of the team?"   
  
Nistasha blinks "No why would you think that? I'm my own team I don't need anyother people to help me out.." she turns back around and continues to walk down the path.  
  
Kouji turns back around the opposite way and walks towards the others.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... also the chapters WILL get longer! Reviews Review Reviews please thank you! 


	2. Chapter Two Issues

Chapter Two- Issues  
  
Kouji thinks to himself 'It was such a new experiance meeting Nistasha' he was walking to the group ahead of him "...and she was powerful too.. so amazing.."  
  
"Oi, Kouji!" Takuya shouted, breaking Koji's chain of thought. Kouji looked up to see the group waving towards him, he grinned and dashed up to them. Takuya came up to Kouji and playfully punched his arm. "Where were you, Kouji?" Kouji began to answer but then Zoe had shut him up by pushing Takuya aside and immediantly began to inspect Kouji for any wounds. Zoe blinked "Are you hurt Kouji?" she asked with concern filling her face.Kouji smiled at Zoe, she always looked out after everyone in this group.   
  
"Heh, I'm fine, Zoe,no need to worry." He brushed her off as she frowned.   
  
  
  
"Then where were you?!" She asked, quite irritated at the fact that Kouji acted so calm after he ran off.  
  
  
  
"I met Darkmon and I was forced to fight him," Kouji answered.   
  
Kouji half of the group shout "WHAT?". There was silence after that, then Kouchi was the first one to speak from the silence.  
  
"So you're telling us that you've fought with Darkmon alone?" He asked his twin.  
  
Kouji shook his head, "No, I didn't actually fought with him alone--OW!" Kouji gave a small shout when Zoe kicked him in the shin. "What did you do that for?!" "  
  
"For being an idiot!"She kicked him again which made him howl in pain, the group winced...Zoe's kicks really hurt.J.P. and Takuya had to hold Zoe back from giving any damage to Koji. While they were shushing Zoe's shouts to let go of her, Kouichi spoke up again,"Then who fought with you?"   
  
"Huh?" Kouji asked stupidly while trying to massage the new bruize Zoe gave him.  
  
Kouichi sighed and but ended up smiling at his twin's denseness. He smirked,"I said who fought with you again?"   
  
"Ooh..." Kouji said, remembering now. "you mean that?" Kouji's twin nodded, rolling his eyes wondering where Kouji was the whole time. Kouji smiled at his twin brother "Well....her name is Nistasha."  
  
"... Her?" Kouichi said while raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Nistasha, who's that?", asked young Tommy.Kouji stared off to the meadow in deep thought,  
  
"Nistasha is a girl I met today who also saved me from Darkmon.. She is also a digi-destined. She has the spirt of darkness,and the crest of hope." Tommy blinks slightly and yawns.   
  
Zoe glances at Tommy "You better get to bed Tommy.." Tommy shrugged and walked off back to the campsite to sleep.   
  
J.P says "We might as well all get some sleep.." Everybody nods as they all   
  
walk back to the camp but Kouchi stopped him by standing in front of him.   
  
"This Nistasha girl.....are you saying that she defeated darkmon by herself?" he asked.  
  
Kouji nodded as Kouichi frowned, "We better watch out for her... you don't know if she means trouble or not, just do me a favor and keep out of trouble, brother."Kouichi patted Kouji's shoulder and walked to thecampsite with Koji silently following him.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	3. Chapter Three Trouble Brews

Chapter Three- Trouble Brews  
  
Nistasha stood in front of a large digimon named Teddymon. Nistasha says, "Spirit Evolution!" Soon she reappears as Blackladymon "BEAST EVOLUTION!!!!!" she soon reappears as Darklamon. Her long claws hung down as she floated above the ground as she lets out a large roar.  
  
(Back at the camp)  
  
Kouji jerked awake as he heard a loud roar "That sounds like.." he pauses "It is.." he gets up and says "Spirit Evolution!" he soon reappears as lobomon and he runs off towards where he heard the roar.  
  
(Back where the fight is)  
  
Teddymon's red eyes gleam "Ha like you will beat me with that? Doubt it!" he chuckles to himself.  
  
Nistasha yells "ELECTRIC! SLASH!" her long claws shoot at Teddymon sending a shock throughout the body but, somehow the shock reverses back to her and she lets go from the shock, she lets out a scream of pain as  
  
She crashes into the cliff.  
  
Kouji yells, "LOBO KICK!!!!" he kicks Teddymon on the face. The kick causes Teddymon to crash into the cliff. He runs over to Nistasha "Are you alright?"   
  
Nistasha gets up on her own "Yeah, Yeah you know I didn't need your help..."   
  
Kouji grunts "Yeah right you know you needed me to help you..."   
  
She floats into the air "Darkness... Claws!!" her long arms now extend slashing teddymon all over his body.   
  
Teddymon glances at Lobomon, as Nistasha is scratching his body, and opens his eyes shooting hearts from his eyes, at him.   
  
Just as the hearts are about hit him Darklamon stops scratching, and shoves Lobomon out of the way and she was hit by the hearts instead. She screams in a shock of pain, as her whole body is hit by the hearts, in result plummeting into the ground creating a large blast, light appears around her as she de-digivolves to her human form laying there helplessly.   
  
Lobomon stares down at Nistasha "No... BEAST EVOLUTION!!" he beast evolves to KenodGarurumon. The blades on his back aim at Teddymon and he says "Lupine Laser!" he fires the lasers, the shot of the lasers hit teddymon creating a huge explosion. As soon as the dust clears teddymon has escaped. Light surrounds him as he reappears in his human form. He runs over to Nistasha and picks her up and walks down the path, just as the sun begins to rise.  
  
**************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Eh sorry for making that short but hey chapters will eventually get longer TRUST me LONGER much LONGER muhahaha OMFG Cliff Hanger ~.^; Reviews please! Thaaaaaaak uuuuuu!! 


	4. Chapter Four A new Member

Chapter Four- A new Member  
  
Kouji finally arrives where the other are, still asleep. He sets Nistasha down next to a tree.  
  
Nistasha's blue eyes open slowly as she stares at koji "What... Happened?" she rubs her head slightly, her eyes widen "Where is Teddymon?!"   
  
Kouji sets a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I took care of him..."   
  
Nistasha sinks down "Oh... well. Thanks I guess..."   
  
Kouji nods a bit "Why did you go out there any how?" he stares at her silently.   
  
Nistasha blinks "Well... I was just walking around until Teddymon found me... and then we started to fight... then you came" her voice trails off as if she went to a different world.   
  
Kouji stares at Nistasha "So do you ever plan on joining the team?" he asks  
  
Nistasha shrugs a bit "I might..." Nistasha really didn't know if she wanted to join or not... she thought to herself 'Maybe I should join... I mean I am a digi-destined... it would make sense to join but then again....' she paused for a moment "I think I will join..." she gets up from off the ground.  
  
Kouji smiles slightly "Great now you have to meet the others later!" he felt this... warm feeling when he was around Nistasha a feeling... he really never had before... was the feeling he was feeling love? 'No it couldn't be... I never loved anyone before... How do I know? I never had this feeling of warmth around anyone guess not....' he thought to himself. Could this be love he was feeling? nah.... To break the chain of thought he heard Zoe's voice.  
  
Zoe runs up to Kouji "Kouji what happened?" she sees Nistasha and she looks at her "Hello..." she grabs kouji by the arm and drags him over to a distance from Nistasha "Who is she?" she points to Nistasha slightly.  
  
Kouji replied "That's Nistasha..."  
  
Zoe blinks "Oh the one you told us about? The one who defeated Darkmon by herself?" Kouji just nods. "Oh" she says.  
  
"Why don't you come and meet her?"  
  
Zoe shrugged a bit, no harm in meeting her, "Sure" she says.  
  
Kouji walks back over to Nistasha with Zoe following "Nistasha, this is Zoe" He turned to Zoe "And Zoe this is Nistasha."  
  
Nistasha nodded as she put her hand out to shake Zoe's hand "Nice to meet you Zoe"  
  
Zoe hesitates to shake Nistasha's hand but, she shakes the hand anyhow "Nice to meet you too Nistasha" they both let go of their hands  
  
Kouji stares at Zoe "Hey, Zoe are the others awake?"  
  
Zoe replies "Yeah, Kouichi is awake"  
  
Kouji then remembers what Kouichi told him 'do me a favor... stay out of trouble' these words shook the thoughts in his head.  
  
Kouichi walks over to Koji and he glances at Nistasha he thought to himself 'This must be the girl he was talking about...she doesn't look all that powerful, then again I'm just judging her in her human form..' He grabs Koji's arm and drags him over to a distances "Why did you bring her here?!" his voice was in a somewhat of an angry tone.  
  
Kouji thought for a moment "Well, she was fighting Teddymon and I had gone to where the battle was. Just as Teddymon's hearts from his eyes were about to hit me------ "Kouichi cut him off.  
  
"--You mean YOU almost got hit? I told you to stay out of trouble..." Kouichi said in an irritated voice.  
  
"I know I know... But Nistasha shoved me out of the way and she was hit herself... and she had passed out what was I suppose to do leave her there?"  
  
"You could have, but she did save your life... I'm still not sure if she is trouble or not..." he glances at Nistasha.  
  
Kouji stares at his brother "Saving my life two times... that's good enough for me..." he grabs Kouichi's arm, he takes him over to Nistasha "Nistasha, this is my twin brother Kouichi"  
  
Nistasha's blue eyes glance at Kouchi "Hello Kouichi, nice to meet you"  
  
Kouichi just grunts, as his brother nudges his ribs "Hello Nistasha, nice to meet you too" he glares at Koji slightly.  
  
Tommy runs over to where everyone is "Hi!" He says happily in a cheery voice.  
  
Nistasha bends down slightly "Who's this little guy?"  
  
Takuya followed Tommy "That's Tommy... and I'm Takuya" he extends his hand out towards Nistasha.  
  
Nistasha gets up and shakes Takuya's hand "I'm Nistasha, Nice to meet you"  
  
J.P comes running over to where everyone is "Why am I the last one to get over here?" he pants slightly and he looks at Nistasha "Who's this?"  
  
Kouji tells J.P "This is Nistasha"  
  
J.P nods and says; "Hello I'm J.P" Nistashsa just nods as a hello.  
  
Takuya glances at Kouji "Is she apart of the team?"  
  
Kouji nods and says "Yeah she is"  
  
Takuya thinks for a moment "What Spirit is she again? And what crest?" he rubs his head slightly. I mean he was the leader but he was very forgetful.  
  
Kouji knew Takuya was not the smartest of the group but the leader; he replies "She is the Spirit of Darkness and The Crest of Hope..."  
  
The others nod; Zoe speaks up "Welcome to the group!"  
  
Nistasha nods and her eyes go n_n.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... See yeah guys next time in.. The Lost Light! Chapter 5! Bye FOR NOW! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Lost Light

Chapter 5- The Lost Light  
  
(Inside a cave with Darkmon and Teddymon)  
  
Teddymon grunts and folds his teddybear-like arms "I can't believe that Lobomon defeated me WHO DOES HE THINK HE HIS?"  
  
Darkmon floats in the air "That girl... Darklamon defeated me with one shock! ONE SINGLE BLOW! THE NERVE!!! I am one of the strongest EVIL Digimon... HOW CAN THEY BE MORE POWERFUL THEN I?!" His large claw pound into the wall.  
  
Teddymon thinks for a moment "Wait... Weren't they here for a Light?"  
  
Darkmon touches the ground and stands "Yeah... I think they were why?"  
  
"Well they couldn't find the light IF we found it first and destroyed it, causing the whole Digital world to be destroyed with it!"  
  
"That is a perfect plan... and I even know where it is! It's..." Teddymon whispers into Darkmon's ear so no one else could hear. Not even you muhahaha you must wait!  
  
Darkmon's eyes widen He laughs evilly, "let's go!" he floats in the air and grabs Teddymon by the arms and floats off.  
  
(Back to the campsite)  
  
Nistasha runs down a path chasing after Koji, who took her black hat she was wearing, she screams "KOUJI GIVE IT BACK!!!!" She suddenly sees a black object with orange cross, not paying attention she trips over a   
  
Large log.  
  
Kouji turns around "You ok?"  
  
Nistasha nods "But I saw some dark, light..." she points in the direction where she saw the light going.  
  
Kouji looks not seeing it anymore "I don't see anything... maybe you were just imagineing it?" he said as he walked up to Nistashsa and handed her the hat back.  
  
Nistasha shrugs lightly and gets up snatching the hat from Kouji's hand; she sets the hat back onto her head. "I think the black light was real enough but... I guess I was imagining it..."   
  
Zoe yells, "COME ON WE NEED SOME SLEEP FOR TOMRROW!"  
  
Kouji, and Nistasha yawn and they run back to camp.  
  
  
  
(Later when everyone is asleep)  
  
Nistasha's eyes open startled as her whole body is glowing black. She mutters to herself "Something is not right..." the darkness around her disappears as if it wasn't even there. She blinks slightly as she looks at Koji who was sleeping next to her. She nudges Koji to wake up  
  
Kouji groans slightly "Five more minutes..." he rolls over and goes back to sleep.  
  
"Kouji Wake up!" she says in a whisper loud tone. She shakes Koji again.  
  
Kouji now jerks awake "What?"  
  
"I think something is about to happen..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every time if my body glows in a dark black color... it means something awful is about to happen.."  
  
Kouji sits up now "Like what?"  
  
Nistasha thought for a moment "I'm not sure... it has to deal with the light..."  
  
"Light to what?"  
  
"The light... to the digital world..." Koji's eyes widen as Nistasha said this.  
  
"How? Who would know about it?"  
  
"I'm... I'm not sure..." she rubs her head slightly, "It could have been my imagination acting up again..."  
  
Kouji shakes his head "I don't think it was... well let's just sleep for the time being and hope the light is still there tomorrow..."  
  
Nistashsa nods and she lies back down again, falling asleep. Kouji stares at the now sleeping Nistasha smiling somewhat and lies down next to her again, falling asleep as well.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........! See yea all next time in.. Love Struck CHAPTER 6!!!!! GOODBYE! 


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble Strikes!

Chapter 6- Trouble Strikes  
  
Minutes later Kouji's eyes open as he notices Nistasha under his arm, in an arm lock or something. A lightness of red appears on his cheeks as he blushes a bright red. He thought to himself 'I think... I think I might be falling in love  
  
With her....' Koji's eyes glance at Nistasha just as Nistasha shiftens slightly. Koji relaxes again and falls back to sleep once more.  
  
(Morning)  
  
Nistasha's eyes open as she see's Kouji's arm around her while she was sleeping, she slowly takes Kouji's arm off of her without waking him up and she gets up slowly and she walks over to the lake near the campsite. She sits down by the edge of the lake skipping rocks onto the lake. She took in a deep sigh as she stared upon the lake as she talks to herself "I think I saw... Darkmon's face in that light... could have sworn..." she jumps as someone touches her shoulder, her head quickly turns seeing Kouji. "Hi Kouji..."  
  
Kouji stands behind Nistasha "What's wrong?" he stood next to nistasha.  
  
She took in a deep sigh "In the light I saw yesterday I think..." her voice trails off; she takes in a deep breath "I think I saw... Darkmon in it..."  
  
Kouji's eyes widen slightly "Darkmon? You saw Darkmon in it? Are you sure?" Nistasha just nods. Koji's eyes soften now "Don't worry; nothing will happen, unless we find the light ourselves..."  
  
Nistasha's head lifts up "Maybe we could leave tonight!"  
  
Koji hesitates "I'm not sure that J.P and Tommy will want to go... we'll see though..."  
  
Nistasha suddenly gets a warm feeling now since she was around Kouji, she's felt this feeling before... love... that's what it was called love... she thought to herself 'does that mean.. Koji likes me or... I like Kouji??' she shook her head mentally 'Nah he couldn't... could he?' she stares at Kouji.  
  
He thought for a moment 'Maybe she likes me also? Then again I'm not sure... Guess I'll have to wait and find out....'  
  
Kouji spots Zoe and Takuya in the corner of his eye. He yells over to him "Hey Zoe! Hey Takuya!" Both Zoe and Takuya wave at kouji and they run over to him.  
  
"Hi Kouji" Zoe says  
  
"Hey Kouji!" Takuya says in an excited voice.  
  
"Hey Zoe... There is some trouble happening in the digital world, we have to stop it" Kouji says.  
  
Zoe blinked "what kind?" she asked in a worried voice.  
  
"It has to do with some light, and Darkmon is trying to get it..." Zoe and Takuya gasp.  
  
"We have to do something then!!" Takuya shouts.  
  
Kouji nods "How about we go... Now?" Nistasha, Takuya, and Zoe nod.  
  
{four separate screens appear, Upper Left is Zoe, Upper Right is Takuya, Bottom Right is Nistasha, and Bottom left is Koji, soon the four screens dissolve going to Zoe's screen}  
  
"Spirit Evolution Activate!!!!!" she says, "Kazemon!" she kicks at the camera and poses.  
  
{Screen goes to Takuya}  
  
"Spirit Evolution Activate!!" he yells, seconds later he says, "Agunimon!" his fists pound into the ground and stop.  
  
{Screen goes to Kouji}  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!!!" he practically screams, he soon says, "Lobomon!" he swings his sword at the camera.  
  
{Screen goes to Nistasha} (Note: Nistasha's Spirit evolution is different we'll be nice and describe it for yeah all)  
  
"Spirit Evolution Activate" she says in a calm tone. Darkness surrounds her, long arms begin to stretch. She screams slightly as she grows rapidly, with her wings flapping as she lands on the ground and extends her arm at the camera and back to her sides "BlackLadymon!"  
  
{Full screen now}  
  
"Beast Evolution!" Zoe roars as she soon says "Zephyrmon"   
  
"Beast Evolution" Takuya says as he says "BurningGreymon"  
  
"BEAST EVOLUTION!" Koji shouts and he soon says "KenodGarurumon!" he roars.  
  
"Beast Evolution" Nistasha says calmly as she reappears with wings and large claws "Darklamon!" she shouts  
  
"Now where is the light?" Kouji asks.  
  
Nistasha's dark girlish digimon voice says "I bet Darkmon is going to get it... and I can teleport to him.." she thought for a moment "Grab a hold of my hands" her hands extend outward.  
  
Koji was the first to grab hold of her hand, then Zoe, and last but not least Takuya.  
  
"Ready?" Nistasha asks, everybody nods. She closed her eyes and found Darkmon's energy "Here we go!" she concentrates and they fade out of the scene.  
  
{Fade out to Darkmon and Teddymon flying in the air}  
  
"FASTER YOU IDIOT!!!" Teddymon shouts in anger.  
  
"Come on my wings are numb give em a break..." Darkmon says.  
  
"Well we can rest on that island right over there!" Teddymon's long stubby teddybear arm extends outward pointing.  
  
"YEAH!" Darkmon says relived and he lands on the ground setting teddymon down.  
  
Nistasha soon appears in front of Darkmon with the others. She dropped to her knees; teleporting far away took a lot out of her. She then goes to her spirit form has Blackladymon. "Ugh..." she grunts.  
  
Kouji glances at nistasha "Are you ok?"  
  
Nistasha nodded "yeah... I'll be... fine... it's just... teleporting... takes a lot out of... a beast... form..." she breathed all of this.  
  
Kouji nodded and he looked at Teddymon and Darkmon.  
  
Darkmon glances at the team "Heh, I thought blackladymon is suppose to be on our side.." he grinned, as nistasha shook her head rapidly. "Fine" he says "Now who will fight me..."  
  
Koji said "Huddle!" the group huddled for a short meeting of who was fighting who. "How about... Nistasha takes on Darkmon a--" Takuya cut him off.  
  
"But she's just in her spirit form! She won't stand a change!"  
  
"And... Zoe will help her... if you would have let me continued Takuya..." his eyes narrow at Takuya. "And Takuya and I Will take on Teddymon..." everyone nods agreeing and they face Darkmon and Teddymon.  
  
"Well? Who am I fighting" Darkmon says in a cool calm tone.  
  
"Well... Darkmon you are fighting Zephyrmon and Blackladymon... as for Teddymon, well Teddymon is fighting BurningGreymon and I..." Koji says.  
  
Darkmon and Teddymon nod in agreement.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Next chapter is Zephyrmon and Blackladymon vs. Darkmon Chapter 7 DUN DUN DUN! DUN! 


	7. Chapter 7 Zephyrmon and Blackladymon vs ...

Chapter 7- Zephyrmon and Blackladymon vs. Darkmon  
  
Zephyrmon looks at Blackladymon "ready?" Blackladymon nods as she stares at Darkmon. Both of them turn to darkmon in a guarding postion.Zephyrmon's paws light up "PLASMA PAWS!!!" her hands touch darkmon's face creating and explotion.Zephyrmon floats in the air awaiting to see darkmon.  
  
Blackladymon sees movement. Her long claws burst at Darkmon grabbing him by the throat. She closes her eyes gathering the darkness around her. "Electric Darkness Paw!" a dark large shock goes through darkmon's body, causing a loud shock of pain but he grins slightly and his claws extend stabbing Blackladymon in the stomach. Her eyes widen as she is hit and she immediately drops Darkmon onto the ground and falls backwards onto the ground.  
  
Darkmon laughs evilly at his work he did "I guess it will be only you and me..." He glances at Zephyrmon "Now..."  
  
Zephyrmon looks back and forth hesitantly to attack. Her arms extend as they cross and blades slice at Darkmon "Hurricane Gale!" she yells. The blades from her arms cause Darkmon to crash into a side of a hill. "Blackladymon!" she yells and  
  
She floats over to Blackladymon "Are you ok?"  
  
Nistasha nods "Yeah... I'm fine" She gets up as she stares where darkmon was "Where did Darkmon go?!"  
  
Darkmon floats above them "UP HERE!!!!!" he laughs hysterically and one claw shoots at Zephyrmon, and the other at Blackladymon.  
  
Blackladymon clenches the claw with her claws grunting as she begins to slide back loosening her grip in the ground "Hash!" she pushes Darkmon's claw back and she floats behind his back and pinning his arm there.  
  
As for Zephyrmon she grabs the claw, and bends it backwards making Darkmon let out a sharp screech of pain.  
  
  
  
"Zephyrmon! I CAN'T HOLD ON TO MY SPIRIT FORM MUCH LONGER!!!!" Blackladymon pins harder causing a large scream from darkmon.  
  
"AHHHH! YOU WILL NEVER STOP US FROM DESTROYING THE DIGITAL WORLD!!!!" he laughs and disappears.  
  
Blackladymon waves her arms about seeing he is gone. "UGH! We lost him!" she floats to the ground as light surrounds her and she reappears in her human form.  
  
Zephyrmon already on the ground, light surrounds her and she reappears in her human form again.  
  
"I wonder how the guys are doing..." Zoe says in a concerned voice.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Sorry it was short ;_; The other one is way longer I think.. well Next chapter is.. KenodGarurumon and BurningGreymon vs. Teddymon CHAPTER 8! SEE YEAH THEN! 


	8. Chapter 8 KenodGarurumon and BurningGrey...

Chapter 8- KenodGarurumon and BurningGreymon vs. Teddymon  
  
Teddymon grins "Ready when you are..." his eyes light up red.  
  
"He's getting ready to attack!" KenodGarurumon prepared his lasers aiming at Teddymon.  
  
Teddymon chuckled a bit as heart shaped lasers came out of his eyes BurningGreymon.   
  
BurningGreymon is hit by the heart-shaped lasers, crashes into a cliff; red light surrounds him as he returns to his human form.  
  
"One down... one to go" Teddymon grins widly. His eyes light red again.  
  
"Lupine Lasers!!!!!" the lasers on his back they were aimed at teddymon fire rapidly as a large explosion occurs.  
  
Teddymon stood in the same spot his eyes glowing red about to attack again.  
  
(From afar were Nistasha and Zoe are)  
  
"Spirit EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!" Nistasha is surrounded by light and reappears as Blackladymon. "BEAST EVOLUTION!!!" she roars and transforms into Darklamon. Nistasha flies off towards the other battlefield.  
  
"NISTASHA NO!!! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Zoe screams, but it was too late Nistasha already left.  
  
(Back on the battlefield)  
  
"LUPINE LASER!" he continues firing at, what Kouji doesn't know is he is missing Teddymon.  
  
Teddymon grins as he sees Kouji stop firing "What were you aiming at? The ground?" Teddymon laughs a bit "I'm having SO much fun!" he chuckles again.  
  
To ruin Teddymon's fun Darklamon clenches his neck lifting him up into the air "Where is the light?!"   
  
Teddymon gags "I-I-I WILL NOT TELL YOU!!"  
  
Darklamon clenches harder "Tell..." her eyes narrow  
  
Teddymon nods a bit "FINE F-Fine! I-I'll T-Tell!!" Teddymon continues gagging "Its In Th-The... Dar----Dark Forest!" Teddymon lets out a gasp of air as Nistasha let go of him, causing him to drop into the ground.  
  
Nistasha stares down at teddymon "I don't believe you..." her claw flies down at teddymon pinning him to the ground "Now tell... THE TRUTH!"  
  
Teddymon sighs "FINE FINE! I'll tell! Its..." he whispers it and he passes out. Muhahaha you must wait longer =D.  
  
Darklamon lets go of teddymon, while floating to the ground. Light surrounds her as she returns to her human form.  
  
Light surrounds Kouji as he returns to his human form. He runs to Nistasha "WHERE IS IT?!" He shakes Nistasha, waiting for a response.  
  
"It's in... It's in... The... Darkened Mountains..." she pause as she glances at Takuya and Zoe, "Well looks like we have to go ourselves..."   
  
Kouji nods "Yeah... can you teleport us?"  
  
Nistasha shook her head "No... I don't have enough energy to..." she pause as she looks over to the east and points "But that's the place..."  
  
Kouji and Nistasha both saw Dark clouds over the mountains, lighting bolts everywhere, surrounding by red.  
  
"Ready?" Nistasha looks at the mountains.  
  
Kouji nods "Ready..."   
  
(Two separate screens)  
  
{Nistasha on the left, Kouji on the right}  
  
{Screen on Kouji}  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!!!!" Kouji yells and light surrounds him as he soon reappears as Lobomon.  
  
{Screen on Nistasha}  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!!!!" Nistasha screams as darkness surrounds her and she reappears as BlackLadymon.  
  
{Full screen}   
  
"Come on!" she floats in the air grabbing Lobomon's arms and flies over to the Darkened Mountains.  
  
{Fade Out to Darkened Mountains}  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!.... The next chapter is Chapter 9 The Darkened Mountains Battle! See yeah then! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Darkened Mountains Battle

Chapter 9- The Darkened Mountains Battle  
  
"It has to be around here somewhere..." Darkmon says as he flies in the air.  
  
(A distance from where Darkmon is)  
  
Blackladymon sets Lobomon on the ground. She sniffs the air slightly as she smells something... 'Its Darkmon...I would never forget a scent like that....' she thinks to herself.  
  
"What are you sniffing at?" Kouji blinks slightly tilting his head.  
  
"I smell Darkmon..." her large claw points in the direction in the air "That way. Beast EVOLUTION!" Darkness surrounds her as she beast evolves to Darklamon.  
  
"BEAST EVOLUTION!" Kouji yells as light surrounds him and he reappears as KenodGarurumon. "Now where is he...?" KenodGarurumon snarls.  
  
"Come on!" she floats up in the air and flies towards Darkmon. In a distance she sees a black dot.  
  
~Darkmon's POV (Point Of View) ~  
  
I saw the dark dot ahead of me... 'Did those stupid kids follow me? To STOP me from destroying the light? AND the digital world?' he grunts "Yeah right..." he said aloud."Let's finish this quickly whoever you are!" my large claws slice forward.  
  
~Nistasha/Darklamon's POV (Point Of View) ~  
  
The dark light seemed to be getting closer... almost coming... STRAIGHT AT ME! IT IS! I extended my large claws forward grasping onto darkmon's hands. We both hit each others faces, face to face.  
  
~Kouji/KendoGarurumon's POV (Point of View) ~  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes as I ran to the battlefield. Dark lighting bolts came from the sky surrounding both Darklamon and Darkmon. It was amazing site... Darkness verses Darkness... but Good verses Evil as always... what is so different about now? Same power?  
  
******************* (End of the POV's)  
  
Nistasha screamed "AHHHH!!!" as she was hit by a black lighting bolt and she flew into the ground.  
  
Darkmon grinned "PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" his long claw shot at Darklamon.  
  
"LUPIN LASERS!!" KenodGarurumon fired lasers at Darkmon's arm causing Darkmon's arm to hit the ground next to Nistasha.  
  
Nistasha let out a huge sigh of relief as she got up. "Erm... Thanks"   
  
Darkmon's eyes widen. His hand was stuck in the rocks! What rotten luck! He continued pulling on his arm until his arm FINALLY came out from the rocks. "Finally..." he rubs his large claw slightly "You will pay!" His red eyes narrow glaring at Darklamon. "YOU WILL BE FIRST TO DIE!" he pointed at Darklamon.  
  
Darklamon's claws clench as she tries to stay in her beast form, she was struggling very harshly. Loosing most of her strength she reappears as BlackLadymon. "Great..." she groans a bit as she looks up at Darkmon.She lifts up her arms. Gathering all the energy she can she creates a large red whip. In her other hand reappears another large red whip.  
  
Darkmon glared at kouji "I'll take you out first with ONE hit!" his long claw quickly and speedily slices at KendoGarurumon.  
  
BlackLadymon swings both of her whips at Darkmon's arm, the energy whip sliced through Darkmon's hand cutting it off.  
  
~Darkmon's POV (Point Of View) ~  
  
I felt the energy slice through my left hand... as if it was butter... I gasped for air from the pain I felt. My arm flew back up to me. "You..... Stupid... little... BRATS!" I breathed, I continued "THIS.... DIGITAL.... WORLD... WILL.... BE... D-DESTROYED... NO.... MATTER! WHAT! YOU..... WILL NOT... BE ABLE... TO STOP ME!" I breathed heavily now loosing the feeling in my arm.  
  
~Kouji/KendoGarurumon's POV (Point Of View) ~  
  
I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. BlackLadymon sliced through Darkmon's wrist as if it WAS butter! I thought to myself 'how can a spirit THAT powerful....' I looked up and saw Darkmon breathing heavily. It was as if Darkmon was going to die. I knew he wasn't...  
  
****************** (End of POV's)  
  
Darkmon glared at the two standing next to each other. 'I have to get away....' he thought to himself 'At least I know where the light is' he snickered "YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" he disappeared from site.  
  
KenodGarurumon and Blackladymon look at each other, eyes widened.  
  
(Fade out)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...Next chapter is Chapter 9 The Lost Light Is Found SEE YEAH! Well.. at this point GIMMIE A REVIEW ;_; PWWWEASE?! ;; YAY! THANK YOU YOU WILL THANKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LATER NEXT WEEK 


	10. Chapter 10 The Lost Light is Found

Chapter 10- The Lost Light is Found  
  
Blackladymon's long whips disappear as she collapses onto both of her knees.  
  
"You ok?" KendoGarurumon asked, in a worried snarl.  
  
"No..." she fell onto her stomach as light surrounded her and she de-digivolved to her human form.  
  
KenodGarurumon de-digivolved to Lobomon, and scooped up Nistasha with his large arms "You're weak..."  
  
Nistasha slowly nodded "But... once when we find... Darkmon... I can spirit then beast evolve...." she breathed.  
  
Kouji nodded "Do you know where he went?"  
  
Nistasha weakly pointed to a mountain glowing bright red with dark lighting bolts shooting from the sky about it "He's almost there..." she gathered enough strength and pulled herself from out of Lobomon's arms. A bright black color glows around her "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" she yells as she soon reappears as Blackladymon.Her right arm slices out of the light in half." Come on!" she flaps her wings in the air and grasp lobomon's arms and quickly flies towards the mountain.  
  
(Outside of the mountain)  
  
"Yes... I feel it..." he hissed to himself.  
  
Blackladymon set Lobomon on the ground gently." He's here!" her red eyes glow blood shot red "BEAST EVOLUTION!!!!" Darkness surrounds her once more. After a moment the darkness disappears as she reappears as Darklamon."DARKMON!!!!!!" she roars.  
  
Darkmon's ears twitch "WHAT?! HOW DID THEY KNOW I WAS HERE?!" his eyes narrowed as he walked in a tunnel leading to the light.  
  
Darklamon sniffed about she soon comes up to a tunnel. "HES IN HERE!" she grabed Lobomon by the arm and drags him in.  
  
(Inside of the Mountain)  
  
Darkmon laughed as he walked up to a large ball of light. His right arm pointed up in the air creating a large red ball. "Say Goodbye digital world!" he laughs as he fires the large ball of red energy at the light.  
  
Darklamon roared as she broke out an energy whip. She fliped the whip behind her back and swang it forward slicing the ball in half creating a large explosion.  
  
Darkmon's eyes narrow "AGH! WHY DID YOU TWO BRATS HAVE TO FOLLOW!?" he sneered.  
  
Darklamon grinned "To stop you from destroying the digital world!" her large claw shot forward at an amazing speed.  
  
~Darkmon's POV (Point Of View) ~  
  
My eyes widened as I saw something flying at me. I barley even voided it as I flapped my wings to the right. How can a digimon so small, be so swift?! My eyes widened as I saw her claw slice a part of my wing "WHAT?!" I brusted out.  
  
***************** (End of POV)  
  
Darklamon smiled "I could have killed you... only if you didn't move...tsk-tsk I guess I will HAVE to kill you the LONG way" her long nails shot from her fingers swiftly. "DARKNESS CLAW!!!" her arms lift in the air ready to scratch.  
  
Lobomon grabs a hold of Darklamon's shoulder "NO you WILL NOT kill him"  
  
Darklamon stiffened "IF YOU WANT THE DIGITAL WORLD DESTROYED THATS FINE! BUT I'M NOT LETTING HIM DESTROY IT!!!!!" she continued wiggling attempting to get from lobomon's grasp.  
  
Lobomon tightened harder "HE WON'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!"  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Darkmon lies on the ground holding a large red energy ball.Darkmon then fires the large ball at the large light, then passing out.  
  
Darklamon's eyes widened as she saw the large energy ball heading straight for the light." LET ME GO!!!!" she roars.  
  
"WILL YOU KILL HIM!?"  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! LET GO NOW!" Lobomon let go of her automatically. She fazes in front of the energy ball just as it is about to hit the light. A large explosion occurs. Leaving Lobomon blinded for a moment.Darklamon fell onto the ground. Light surrounded her as she returned to her human form lifeless.  
  
Lobomon stared at the lifeless human form of Nistasha.Darkmon however was turning into light disappearing "Looks like we'll never see him again..." He walks over to Nistasha and scoops her up in his arms. He swiftly runs to Takuya and Zoe.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! There is an author's note up next! 


	11. Chapter 10: Two Lights Collide

Chapter 11- Two Lights Collide  
  
Lobomon sat Nistasha onto the ground gently. Blue light surrounded him and he reappeared in his human form exhausted, but not as much as Nistasha.  
  
Nistasha however barley could even breathe... her breaths were short, and stopped every so minute.  
  
"How are we going to get back to Kouichi, J.P, and Tommy without Nistasha's beast form?" asked Takuya.  
  
"I'm not sure... I'm not sure..." Kouji says as he stares down at Nistasha.  
  
~Kouji's POV (Point Of View) ~  
  
I stared at Nistasha, her short black, with purple highlights her hair barley moved. I saw the black eye shadow, black lipstick, I knew behind that Darkened make-up there was a nicer Nistasha waiting... waiting to just burst out. But I saw that Darkness was controlling her.  
  
~Zoe's POV~  
  
I noticed Kouji was looking at Nistasha strangely... as if he liked her...Even herself knew what love was like.. In fact I had a crush on Takuya.Of course I don't show it.Well I might fight with him every now and then, but I don't show it.  
  
******************* (End Of POV's)  
  
Nistasha's eyes fluttered opened as she began to breathe short heavy gasps of air.  
  
"Nistasha?!" Kouji bent down next to her side.  
  
"I.....I.......I......" she continued to gasped.  
  
"What?!" Kouji says in a worried voice.  
  
"I saw.....the....." her voice trailed off as her face turned a pale color.  
  
"The what?! THE WHAT?!" Kouji shook her lightly.  
  
"I saw... the... light..." Nistasha finally says catching her breath.  
  
"What?" he says questionly.  
  
"I saw the light..."  
  
"How who what where?"  
  
"The light... was..." a long pause "You..." Zoe and Takuya gasped a bit.  
  
Kouji perked a brow "Me? How could I be light?"  
  
"You are..." Nistasha's blue eyes gaze into Kouji's eyes "You're the Spirit of light... pulling me out of the darkness..." her hand touched his cheek smiling.  
  
Kouji blushed brightly."T-Thats g-good to h-hear..." he stuttered.  
  
Takuya grinned "Kouji's got a G--" Zoe covered his mouth, as he mumbled the word 'girlfriend' from under Zoe's hand but no one heard.  
  
"Heh Heh that's right Takuya we HAVE to get going..." Zoe nudged Takuya's side and uncovered his mouth.  
  
"Uh... yeah yea! Um Nistasha can you get in your spirit form and transport us?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Yeah" Nistasha got up and said "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" she re-appears as Blackladymon.Her hands extend forward, everyone grabs a hold. She concentrated extremely hard trying to find Tommy or J.P's energy. After a few minutes, Takuya broke her thought.  
  
"When do you PLAN on teleporting?" Takuya grunts.  
  
"GREAT! You broke my thought..." Nistasha glared at Takuya who was now shutting up. She concentrated once more; this time she found Tommy's energy "Ok Here we go!" they all disappear.  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Fade in)  
  
They all re-appear behind Tommy, who was at the pond getting water.  
  
Tommy's eyes widened as he saw a large figure behind him he turns around looking up at Blackladymon. "W-W-WHOS THAT?!" he stutters sacredly.  
  
Light surrounds Nistasha as she returns to human "Guess you didn't see me in my digimon form yet..." she chuckled a bit.  
  
"Oh!" Tommy laughed a bit, then gave out a LARGE and I mean LARGE yawn.   
  
"Look who's tired... actually come to think of it I think all of us are tired..." Zoe let out a yawn and headed for camp with Takuya, and Tommy.  
  
Kouji turned to camp. "Aren't you coming?"   
  
Nistasha shook her head. "I'm just going to sleep under a tree for tonight..." she let out a small yawn as she turned and walked over to the tree "Night.." Nistasha sat down next to the tree leaning on it; she fell asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
"G'night" Kouji says as he walked over to the camp fire and sat next to it.  
  
(About Midnight)  
  
Kouji shivered a bit "I wonder if Nistasha is cold... I mean... she is wearing short sleeved shirt..." He glances over to Nistasha, who was holding her arms shivering. He got up and walked over to Nistasha slowly, not to wake her up. He unzips his jacket, taking it off; he reviles a white long shirt that was under his jacket. He sets his blue jacket on top of Nistasha's body (shoulders to about her waist. CHEESY ROMANCE XD).He walked back over to the fire this time lying on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
~Nistasha's dream POV (Point Of View) ~  
  
"Where am I?" I asked in the darkness talking to myself again aren't I...?  
  
"Your past. Will soon appear..." mysterious voice says.  
  
"What?"  
  
{Flashbacks appear in front of her when she was 7}  
  
"COME ON JOSH GIVE IT!"  
  
A large fifth grader stands in front of her with her lunchbox "No... No... And No!" he laughs.  
  
"GIVE IT!!!!!" she suddenly punched josh in the face  
  
{End of the flashback}  
  
"NOO!!" she screams holding her hands to her head.  
  
"That's not all..." the voice laughs.  
  
{Flash back to when she was 12}  
  
"Your... not breaking up with me are you?"  
  
"In fact I am..." Chris says, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Her tears hold back "T-That's ok... I know your interested in the prep squad over there" she points, as Chris turns his head to look she was gone.  
  
{End of Flashback}  
  
She remembered that day... that day she turned into the goth/skater that she is known for... Chris was her first true love, until he was interested in the preps. I know it couldn't be changed... it can't...   
  
"And don't forget... the PAINFUL day you got your spirit energy"  
  
{Flashback to a year ago when she was 13}  
  
Darkness surrounds her "W-Where am I?"  
  
"You will receive a spirit... the spirit of darkness and the crest of hope..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Darkness surrounded me as if I was sucking it inside me; the large amount of darkness about me formed a large snake-dragon with red blood shot eyes. I stared in awe at it. Just as I was about to run, the darkness dove into me and I absorbed it. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in pain as I clenched my stomach. My eyes lit up a dark red "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!!!!" the more I Spirit evolved the more it didn't hurt but the first one hurt like there was no tomorrow.. I screamed as I began to grow rapidly, growing wings, my arms extend long, as for my hands my hands became large claws as I re-appeared as Blackladymon.I panted very very hard not enjoying the pain I just went through.  
  
"Now... you may go with the spirit of darkness and the crest of hope!"   
  
{End of flashback}  
  
"YOU WILL SUFFER!!!" the voice yelled.  
  
****************** (End of Nistasha's dream)  
  
Kouji listened as nistasha was moving around rapidly "What in the..?"  
  
Nistasha muttered things such as "No..." or, "Don't kill me!" or just screaming.  
  
Kouji began to walk over to Nistasha.  
  
"NO!" Nistasha says as her eyes shoot open, panting extremely hard. "Only a bad nightmare..." her breaths to herself. She blinks as she felt something upon her... some clothing... she took kouji's jacket off of her and she got up walking over to kouji handing him the jacket "Thanks..." she smiles.  
  
"No problem..." his hand sets on his jacket grasping it. Both he and nistasha were leaning on each other, leaning in for a kiss. He kisses Nistasha on the lips only for five seconds. (YES CHEESY ROMANCE WHAT DO YOU WANNA SEE THEM FIZZLEING ON THE GROUND?! O_O; Person: YEAH!!!! Me: NOOOO NO PORNO HERE! JUST KEEP IT PG )  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... DUN DUN DUN.. DOGGY FIZZLE THE IZZLE! NEXT WEEK! 


	12. Chapter 12: Impatiant Ride Back To The R...

Chapter 12- Impaiant ride back to the Real World  
  
"Um.. you better get some sleep.." Kouji puts his jacket back on himself.  
  
Nistasha just shook her head "No.. I've already had enough sleep... too much sleep if you ask me.."  
  
Kouji nodded "Well I'm going to get some sleep.. I mean we are going back to the real world tomrrow.." he turned around and started to walk to the fire to sleep "G' night Nistasha" he lays down and falls asleep silently.  
  
Nistasha leans againest the tree she was sleeping near " Yeah.. I don't even want to go back to the real world.. Rejected all the time.." she murmered, " Barly any friends.. enemies too many to count.. as for a boyfriend.. yeah right no one likes me.." she muttered.  
  
Takuya stood near where Nistasha is hearing all of this "Oi.. thats pretty stupid to think no one likes you" he began to walk over to Nistasha with his hands tucked into his pockets.  
  
"Well I don't live near you guys, besides my real parents are dead anyhow" she grunted a bit and folded her arms.  
  
"Oh.. then do you have foster parents?"  
  
"Course NOT"  
  
"Whoa.. how long since your parents died?"  
  
"About.. when I was around 3, I did have foster parents but they died last year.."  
  
"How did your real parents die?" Takuya asked.  
  
"In a homicidal.. some guy was aiming at me when I was 3 and.. my parents stood infront of me protecting me.."  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No.." she sighed.  
  
"Oh, well I have a little Brother annoying if you ask me.. but hes cool though"  
  
"Yeah well when we get back to the real world I won't have a family to go to.."  
  
"How do you live?" Takuya asked hesistantly.  
  
"Well.."  
  
~POV of where Nistasha lives in her point of view~  
  
I lived in a shack, oh hell of it barley had any money. I had to struggle to live, only $80.00 a month from just the shop she worked at, barley even getting enough food for myself.. basically two meals a day.. Breakfast and Dinner. I diden't even have a bed... but that was the first harsh year... and before I went to the digital world, my only good friend, Stacy. I was living with her, paying for rent also, since well I don't wanna live free..  
  
******************* (End Of POV)  
  
"WOW... you lived so.. harsh.." Takuya said in amazement  
  
"Thats really nothing compared to some of the crap I've been through.." she sighed "I'm not that excited to go to the real world anyway.."  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Fade out to: somewhere near the train station)  
  
"Are we almost there?!" J.P whined  
  
"No.." Kouji said in a tired tone walking next to Nistasha.  
  
"Now stop asking" Nistasha says tiredly.  
  
"Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yea Yea, postive..." she yawned.  
  
"Seems like you really need some sleep.. Well good thing that the train station isen't too far away.." Kouji replied.  
  
"I THINK IS SEE IT!" Tommy yelled in an exicted voice.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! YOUR RIGHT!!!" Everyone started running except for Kouichi, Kouji, and Nistasha.  
  
"I don't see the big rush.." Nistasha said.  
  
"Neither do I.. " Kouji replied.  
  
"COME ON HURRY ITS ABOUT TO LEAVE!!!!" yelled Zoe.  
  
"Well we better run now.." Kouji said, as they all ran to the train.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi were already in.Just before the train took off. Nistasha stood on the train track running towards the train. She was so close yet so far too far to reach the railing "ACK!" she tripped over a rail and tumbled onto the railing "NO!" she screamed as the train disappered.  
  
(In the train)  
  
"NO!!! TRAIN TURN AROUND WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET HER!!!!!" Kouji yelled  
  
"HA THIS IS THE TRAIN THAT DOESEN'T TURN AROUND! SHE WILL BE BACK IN THE REAL WORLD ON THE NEXT TRAIN WHICH IS.. TOMRROW!" Train yelled.  
  
"No! We have to get her NOW!" Kouji yelled at the train in anger.  
  
"Sorry kid Rules are Rules.." Train said.  
  
"Maybe she'll get a ride to the real world and meet us there?" Takuya stated.  
  
"Yeah TOMRROW I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMRROW!" Kouji folded his arms. 'This is going to be a LONG ride back..' he thought.  
  
(Back in the Digital world where Nistasa is)  
  
"DANG IT!!!!" Nistasha punched her fist into the ground. She breathed hard as she punched her fist into the ground. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"   
  
"Do you need a ride back to the real world?" a different train on the next track asked.  
  
"I would love a ride back to the real world.."   
  
Train nodded and all the door open. "Well hop in"  
  
Nistasha ran inside the train "Thank you so much."  
  
"We might meet up with your friends at the feeding station.. HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!" the train shoots off.  
  
(Where the others are)  
  
"Next stop! The Feeding Station!!" Train said excidedly. The train shot off.  
  
Kouji's arms were still folded and he leaned againest a wall looking out of the window. "Ugh.. I can't belive I have to wait until tomrrow.." Kouji banged his head backwards againest the wall and left it there.  
  
"AH! We are now at the feeding station Everyone please exit!" the doors to the train open. Everyone runs out of the train and they all sat on the benchs for the time being.  
  
A large train began to approch from a far.  
  
"Hey whats that?" asked Tommy as he pointed to the train.  
  
"Thats another.. train.. what would a TRAIN be doing out HERE?!" Kouji said, standing up.  
  
"Here we are! At the feeding station! All passangers or for this case passanger.. please step off if you would like to transfer trains go ahead!" train grinned, and winked to Nistasha, as the doors on his train opened with a blink of an eye.  
  
"Ugh.." Nistasha rubbed her eyes as she stepped down from the train.  
  
Kouji's eyes widened "N-Nistasha?!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kouji smiled widly he ran up to Nistasha and hugged her " I thought you woulden't make it back but I knew you would get on a train to the real world!" he stopped hugging her.  
  
"Kouji's GOT A GIRLF---" Zoe corvered Takuya's mouth.  
  
"Stop doing that Takuya!" Zoe muttered in his ear.  
  
"But its true" Takuya muffled under Zoe's hand.  
  
"No its not, it's not even OFFICAL!" Zoe glared at takuya and dug her nails into his skin lightly "Now.. Stop saying it"  
  
Takuya nodded slowly as his eye twitched from the pain of Zoe's nails. Zoe took her hand off of his mouth.  
  
"Oi why did you have to do that!" Takuya rubbed the side of his face.  
  
"EVERYONE ABOARD! I'M FUELED UP AND READY TO GO!!!" Train grinned, the doors opened.  
  
Everyone ran inside including Nistasha. The doors closed as the Kouichi was the last one in. Nistasha and Kouji sat in one seat, Nistasha next to the window, Kouji sat on the outside. In the seat infront of them were Takuya, and Kouichi. The one infront of Takuya and Kouichi were Zoe, and Tommy. Behinde Nistasha and Kouji was J.P.  
  
A couple Hours later...  
  
Nistasha yawned tiredly as she put her face againest the window closing her eyes slowly and opening them again.  
  
"You know its safe to fall asleep on a train ride.. expecially a LONG one.." stated Kouji.  
  
Nistasha nodded and closed her eyes, she fell asleep in a matter of instant.  
  
Kouji let out a deep sigh, while tapping his foot impataintly "Are we almost there train?"  
  
"Yeah.. we just need to get through this portal! HERE WE GO!!!!!" the train speeds up as they go through a long tunnle, flying back to the real world. The train slowed down "HERE WE ARE! THE REAL WORLD!!!!" the train slowly came to a stop, opening the doors to the train flew open "Everybody OUT! And have a great day!"  
  
Kouji shook Nistasha lightly "Nistasha.. We're here"  
  
Nistasha mumbled something and continue to sleep.  
  
"Oh please Nistasha do I have to do everything?" Kouji asked. Nistasha just grunted a bit. Kouji picked up nistasha by the arm, then scooped her legs up and took her out of the train "OK TRAIN EVERYBODY'S OUT!"   
  
"THANK YOU FOR RIDING THE TRAIN! HAVE A GREAT DAY!" the train slowly backed out of the train station disappering in the distance.  
  
Kouji shiftened the weight of Nistasha in his arms "I think I'm going to actually MISS being in the Digital World.." he glanced at Nistasha who was still sleeping in his arms. "Then again.." he grinned a bit.  
  
"Oh my god.. are you going to ask her out on a DATE!?" Zoe walked up to Kouji looking at him.  
  
Kouji blushed lightly "Y-Y-Yes.." he stuttered.   
  
"OI SEE ZOE I WAS RIGHT!" Takuya yelled and punched Zoe's arm lightly.  
  
The yelling from Takuya jolted Nistasha awake. "What are we back in the real world?"  
  
"Yeah" Kouji nodded and set Nistasha onto the ground."Umm.. Nistasha I was wondering if.. you know we could.. um... er... go to... the movies... or something.. together..."   
  
Nistasha blinked "Are you asking me out?"  
  
Kouji nodded "Y-Yes.."  
  
"Course I will"  
  
"R-Really?!"  
  
"Yes really.."  
  
Kouji hugged her tightly "Where do you live?"   
  
"I'll show you on the way.."  
  
***************  
  
Oh my god n_n I am so pleased with myself! I think I put a bunch of twist and turns in it? Don't you think? Yep! =D I'm so happy Oh so happy! and So Happy and Happy and! GAY! jk!  
  
Kouji: GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Oh yeah! TO BE CONTINUED! 


	13. One Last Authors Note

Authors note:  
  
COME ON PEOPLES! Reviews at this point! Pwease? Well anyhows I would like reviews on the fighting scenes. Well I hope you are enjoying it so far! Twist and turns WEEEEE! Now sorry to pause you continue!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED DUN DUN DUN! 


	14. Chapter 13: The Walk Home

Chapter 13- The Walk Home  
  
Everyone stepped into the elevator, Kouji pressed the floor that said 1 on it. The elevator started to go up slowly.  
  
"Well this is where the story ends for MOST of us" Takuya said as he nudged Kouji's back making Kouji stumble forward bumping into Nistasha slightly.  
  
"Um..er sorry.." Kouji apoligized.  
  
"Thats ok.." Nistasha said.  
  
After a long wait the Elevator doors FINALLY open.Zoe, J.P, Kouji, Nistasha, Takuya, Kouichi, and Tommy ran out of the elevator, also they run out into the open, where the streets are.  
  
"Well I go..this way usally.." she points to the left.  
  
"Thats where my house is also" stated Takuya  
  
"So is mine" says Kouji  
  
"Well I guess we'll see you guys around!" Zoe yelled as she ran off with Tommy.  
  
"Talk to yea later Bro!" Kouichi runs off.  
  
"Well my friends house is... right there.." she points to the House that was two story's very good outside, with a car parked out frount. "I'll be back I just need to get my skateboard.." she runs inside.  
  
Kouji and Takuya wait outside for Nistasha.  
  
"A Skateboard?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I think I've heard of a skateboard.." Kouji stated.  
  
Nistasha came out of the house on a skateboard,she jumped the stairs to the house skateing to the Sidewalk "Ok ready.. Been a while since I've been on One of these.. but hey"  
  
Takuya and Kouji nodded. "Alright well this is my turn I'll see you guys later!" Takuya runs off.  
  
"Well where's your house?" Nistasha asked as she was skateing on the busy streets next to the sidewalk.  
  
"Well I live about a block away from here past the libary.."  
  
"Wow not that far away from me..."   
  
"I know.." Kouji grinned a bit as they turned the corner, "I can see it from here.." he smiled a bit, it was as if it had been forever since the last time he saw his house.. seemed only yesterday he went to the Digital world. He opened the gate to his house "Stay here I'm going to check to see if anyone is home.." He opened the door "Is anyone home??" no one answered "Ok come on"  
  
Nistasha jumped off of her skate board picking it up. She set the skateboard outside, and took off her shoes walking in. "Wow pretty big.."   
  
Kouji nodded "yeah" he took off his shoes and flopped down onto the couch turning on the Tv. "I wonder where my dog is.." he shrugged a bit. "Make yourself at home"  
  
Nistasha just nodded and sat down in a chair next to the couch. "So what do you do for FUN around here?" Nistasha asked as her eyes glanced around.  
  
"Um.. only the tv and the computer up in my room.."  
  
"Thats all? Well then again I usally have a skateboard just to ride around anyway.." Nistasha streched a bit "Well were are we going tonight?"  
  
"I thought maybe just the park or something.."  
  
"Do you skate?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you skate, as in have blades or a board.."  
  
"I think I have a board.. b--" Nistasha cut him off.  
  
"Cool then we could go skateing and stuff" Nistasha looked at the clock "I better go get ready!" Nistasha got up grabbing her skateboard and slapped on her shoes "See yeah tonight!" She waves, runs out throwing her skateboard on the ground, jumping on it, and skated off.  
  
(Where Nistasha's friends house is)  
  
"Yo Stacey! I'm home!" Nistasha slammed the door taking off her shoes, setting her skateboard down, and walked up the stairs. "Stacey?" she shrugged a bit "Maybe shes out 'shopping' ugh.." Nistasha walked to the bedroom which was hers, opening it. "Now.. what should I wear.. Ah.. I definantly need my punk bracelets.." She nodded a bit as she put a dog-spike collar around her neck, some spike dog-braclets on her wrists. "Now for the rest.."  
  
(fade out: to Kouji's house)  
  
Kouji started to walk out of the house with his skateboard, his D-tector was going off like mad.. it wont stop. "Why won't it stop.. its been going off all day..." Kouji stared at the D-Tector in his hands, while looking down at the ground.  
  
(fade out: to Nistasha's house)  
  
"LATER STACEY!" Nistasha skated out of the house, with baggy black jeans on, her shirt had a skull on it with two bones crossing over it. Her D-Tector Vibrated in her hand "Man! Why wont it stop vibrating!?"   
  
(fade out: to corner)  
  
Kouji was approching the corner just as Nistasha was skateing.   
  
"ACK!" Nistasha crashed into Kouji, causing her skateboard to slip from under her feet, as for her, she fell onto her back, her skateboard fell onto her lap. "Ow.." she rubbed her head lightly. "Hey Kouji has your D-Tector been actting funny?"  
  
"yeah.. it has.. has yours?" he helped Nistasha up.  
  
"Yeah.. its been glowing black.. There might be something wrong in the Digital world.. or its coming to the real world or something around those lines.. Lets just skip the park and go to the Digital wor--" before Nistasha could finish a loud BANG-BASH! was heard. Kouji and Nistasha turned around, both saw Myotismon.   
  
"HOW DID HE GET HERE?!" Nistasha exclaimed as she looked at the large Digimon swinging his two long red whips around.  
  
"Ready?" Nistasha asked. Kouji Nodded.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Light surrounds Kouji as he transforms to Lobomon.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED DUN DUN DUN 


	15. Chapter 14: The Struggle

Chapter 14- The Struggle  
  
Darkness surrounded Nistasha as she heard a voice in her head.. 'You will DIE TODAY'Nistasha shook it off as she Spirit evolves to Blackladymon.  
  
~Nistasha's POV (Point Of View)~  
  
I screamed as darkness still surrounded me in my Digimon form. Dark lighting bolts shot down from the sky upon me. 'I'm going to die..' I thought. My long claws dug into the ground.  
  
Lobomon glanced at me attempting to touch me but coulden't since the lighting bolts shot him backwards into a building.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I roared tremediously, as lighting bolts hit me.  
  
~End of Nistasha's POV~  
  
************************************  
  
"CRIMSON LIGHTING!" Myotismon yells as two large red energy whips were heading straight for Nistasha.  
  
Lobomon's eyes widened as he yelled "KENDO KICK!!!!!" he pounced in the air kicking both whips away from the helpless Nistasha, who was fighting between life and death.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nistasha screamed, she appered in her human form, back into her Blackladymon for moments of the time. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" she screamed in pain as the more darkness covered her more, all you could see was the outline of herself.  
  
"Ah.. she will die!" Myotismon grinned a bit and glanced back at Lobomon "Looks like my work here is done..." he smiled, as his large fangs showed.  
  
"Kendo Kick!" Lobomon pounced upward, kicking Myotismon in the face, somehow Myotismon vanished into thin air before Lobomon could kick. This caused him to crash into a building.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!" Nistasha's claws dug into the ground, holding on for her life. She then reappered in her human form. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!" She holds her head as a large black object begins to come out of her from around her stomach area.  
  
Lobomon stands up finally "What the..?" he walked over to Nistasha "Nistasha what is wrong?"  
  
Nistasha screamed more as the darkness crept out of her in a form of a snake-dragon form. Her eyes widened in the pain. "AGH! THE PAIN! THE DARKNESS!" she screamed as her hands flew into the ground grasping onto the ground, digging her fingers into the ground in pain.  
  
"N-Nistasha?" Kouji reappers in his human form "What in the..?"  
  
Nistasha was suddenly struck by a dark lighening bolt, sending out a painful scream "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING NOW!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as almost half of the darkness was out of her. "AGGGHHHH!!!!!" she screamed in more pain. "I'm going to die.." she murmered.  
  
"No your not.. your not.. you.. can't... YOU CAN'T DIE!!!" Kouji exclaims as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
The last part of the darkness was out of her as she gasped for air, and got up. "Goodbye.. Kouji... We'll meet... again--- Soon..-----" her last breath was tooken as the Dragon-Snake darkness went through her and out of her again, disappering into thin air.   
  
Nistasha gasped for air, and fell to the ground, on the street life-less.  
  
"N-Nistasha? NO!" Kouji ran up to Nistasha and picked up her fragile body "No.. You- You can't Be dead.. you can't.. YOU CAN'T!!!!!" Kouji's tears began streaming down his cheeks "No... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sat down next to a curb, holding the now life-less nistasha in his arms.. "How.. How could this happened.." he sobbed.  
  
Kouji heard sirens coming towards him.. he just remained sitting on the curb sobbing on Nistasha lightly.  
  
"Hey.. You kid.. whos that?" Asked a police Officer who was walking towards him "By the way I'm Officer Dan Who are you and who is she?"  
  
"I'm Kouji Minamoto and.. this was Nistasha.." Kouji replies.  
  
"Was?" Dan asked.  
  
"Shes Dead.." he sighed heavily.  
  
"Well.. who are her parents?"  
  
Takuya began to approch "She has no parents.."  
  
"Oh.. then does she have a Gaurdian?" Dan glanced at Takuya   
  
"Yeah.. Her names Stacey.. her house is down there.." he pointed a couple of houses down. Dan just nodded and walked towards the house.  
  
Now a perimedic began to approch "I'm sorry but we'll have to take her away.."  
  
Kouji stared at Nistasha's life-less still body. He slowly nodded, kissing her forehead lightly, the parimedic took Nistasha into the amblance.  
  
Takuya set a hand on Kouji shoulder "Its ok.. You'll see her.. well.. erm.. in a a few generations? Erm.. I'm not helping am I?"  
  
"No.. Your making it worse.." Kouji grunted a bit and stood up. "I'll see you tomrrow.."  
  
Takuya blinked "Um.. Yeah.. Later Kouji.. I'm really sorry.."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Awww poor Nistasha.. she suffered ;_; POOR NISTASHA! Well stay tuned what happens next! YESH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I know I know when is this going to be over? WELL ITS THE LAST CHAPTER!! Soon I hope Well Hope to see you all next week in Aftermath. Bye! 


	16. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

Chapter 15- Aftermath  
  
Kouji bolted awake in his sleep, in a night coldsweat. His eyes glanced at the clock which read 1:04 A.M. "Ugh...." He groaned. Kouji had another Dream about Nistasha.. Thank god he would see her body again today. He layed back down and went to sleep.  
  
(Morning)  
  
Kouji bolted awake yet again from his alarm beeping off. "Uggghh.." he groaned as he sat up in his bed.  
  
Minutes later Kouji was already awake, and dressed in black, funeral clothes. He heard the door bell rang, Kouji ran down the stairs and opened the door seeing Zoe, Tommy, Takuya, J.P, and Kouichi. "Hey.."  
  
Everyone said Hello, or Hi at the same time.  
  
"We better get going if we are going to be there on-time.." Zoe says.  
  
"Her friends house is only a block away.. we have plenty of time.." Kouji says in a calm tone as he shuts the door, while walking down the stairs. He tucked his hands in his Jacket pocket, he had a peice of fabric of Nistasha's clothing, one of her punk-bracelets.. it somehow made him more calmer about her death. Plus it felt as if Nistasha's spirit was with him.. it just made him so.. comfortable..  
  
Minutes later the group arrived at the house. Kouji tapped on the door lightly, just as some people were coming out sobbing, a couple snickering.  
  
"Bout time that stupid girl died!!" The stranger laughed mencingly  
  
"Yeah!! HA HA!!!" The girl next to him laughed.  
  
Kouji glared at the two "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!!"  
  
"YOU WANNA MAKE IT!!" The guy yelled  
  
"YEAH!!" Kouji yelled back as he was held back by Kouichi and Takuya.  
  
"Come on Steph.." the stranger stormed off.  
  
"Humph!" Steph said as she stuck out her tounge and walked after the guy.  
  
"Oh C-Come in.." Stacey says in a saddening tone. Everyone nodded and stepped in taking off their shoes at the door.  
  
Kouji was the first up to the mat. He knelt down to the body laying before him he thought in his mind a prayer 'Nistasha.. I knew you, close.. I think Takuya knew you a lot too.. We both did.. only if.. only if..' His chain of thought broke as he broke down crying 'Only if I could help!' he sobbed in his mind. "I guess.. I'll see you soon enough.. or a generation.. Kouji's right hand rested on Nistasha's cheek strokeing her pale cheek lightly.  
  
Soon Kouji got up and put back on his shoes, bowing to Stacey who was sitting againest the wall sobbing, he walked out and waited outside with the others.  
  
Takuya was next, he walked up to the body, he bowed down on the mat, he said a small prayer in his head 'I'm sorry you had lived a HARSH life.. I thought I had the harsh life.. you diden't have any brothers or sisters.. or parents.. not even foster parents... You'll be in my heart always as a friend for life..' Takuya's eyes filled with tears as he stared at the life-less body while he walked out silently, he bowed to stacey, and left to go outside to wait with kouji for the others.  
  
Kouichi bowed to Stacey and walked up to the body, he knelt down and said a silent prayer 'I really.. really.. misjudged you.. I thought.. you were evil.. when you turned out to be.. good..I'm very sorry.. god bless' Kouichi got up, bowed to Stacey, put back on his shoes, walked outside, waited for the others along with Kouji and Takuya.  
  
Zoe bowed to Stacey and walked up to Nistasha, she knelt down, she said a silent prayer to herself ' Too bad you coulden't stay around long enough so I woulden't be the only girl in the group.. Now I'm the only girl around again.. I really diden't get to know you that well.. but you seemed like a very good person.. God Bless you nistasha..' Zoe's eyes fluttered open with tears as she ran out of the room sobbing againest Takuya's shoulder.  
  
J.P bowed to Stacey, walked over to Nistasha, and knelt down, he said a silent prayer 'I really diden't know you.. but you seemed good since well YOU saved the Digital world.. Well I hope I'll see you in a couple generations.. or less See yeah' J.P got up, walked out of the door. The last one to go was Tommy.  
  
Tommy bowed to Stacey like the others. He walked up to Nistasha, and knelt down, saying a silent prayer 'You seemed like an ok person I never really did get to talk to you.. see you in the feauture!' Tommy put back on his shoes and skipped out of the door, he saw everyone crying when he walked out of the house "Why are you all crying?"  
  
Zoe stared at Tommy, tears still flowing down her eyes "W-We.. are crying about.." Zoe broke down into sobs again covering her face in tears.  
  
"Its about Nis-Nistasha.." Kouji sobbed a bit.  
  
"Oh you mean that dead G--" Tommy was cut off by J.P pounding on his shoulder.  
  
"Hehe Right Tommy we do need to go.." J.P laughed slightly.  
  
Everyone left Stacey's house, back to their own houses.  
  
(Night)  
  
Kouji stood out in the frount lawn looking up at the night starry night sky.  
  
"Nistasha.. you don't know how much I miss you.. you know how muched I loved you.. why coulden't you stay for another day?" Kouji's eyes began to water "We all miss you.." he grins a bit as he saw an outline of blackladymon in the sky. "heh.. Shes still watching over me..Guess you were right about being Seeing you soon.." he laughed a bit, tucking his hands into his pockets, feeling that one fabric, the punk-braclet..  
  
"Kouji..." Soon an image of Nistasha appeared infrount of Kouji. The Ghoust-like figure kissed Kouji's cheek lightly and faded away.  
  
It was true.. Nistasha's spirit was with him.. With that, he turned around and walked back inside.  
  
DA END!!! YAY REVEIW!!!!!! PLEASE O_______________O THANK YOU I FEEL SO HAPPY THAT ITS OVER! NOW I SHALL WRITE OTHER FANFICS LIKE INVADER ZIM! DAT'S WHAT I'LL STICK WITH BECAUSE I'M BETTER AT BEING STUPID!!!!!! O_O BYES! 


	17. ENDING CREDITS

Credicts  
  
Created By: Emma  
  
Editor: Cherreh  
  
Spelling changes: Emma, and Jules  
  
Thanks to: Cherreh, Jules, Bianca, and anyone else who helped on this.  
  
Special Thanks to: All of you readers  
  
Please review  
  
THE END 


End file.
